Galileo
|name = |katakana = ガリレオ スカイシップガリレオガリレ1010 |romaji = Garireo Sukaishippu Garireo Garire |age = 1 (as of March 2018) |Species = Spaceship |gender = Male |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student Transportation |song sang = Believe in Myself |brand = Ethnic from Symphonata! |manager = Kei |birthday = October 10 |Zodiac = Libra |seiyuu = Ozaki Yuuki (Spaceship Jpn) Tomita Miyu (Human Jpn) Grey DeLisle (Eng) |type = Bright |imagecolor = (#9b1b74) }} Galileo (ガリレオ) or by his full name Sky Ship Galileo Galilei 1010 is an idol under Symphonata Productions. He is a spaceship invented by Akane who can turn into a teenage boy and is used by Prism Force as their main mode of transportation. He is voiced by Tomita Miyu (富田美憂) in Japanese and Grey DeLisle in English. He is a member of the unit Iris Dynasty. Biography Galileo is not your ordinary spaceship, he is also a boy who is not yet aware of many things that everyone else knows. Though he can't understand many problems, he is a good friend who stays right by their side in times of happiness and trouble. He is younger than Mikan, so he is the youngest of the whole Symphonata Productions. Character Description History and Background Galileo was invented by Akane recently and is one of her best inventions she has ever made. He has the ability to turn into a human boy by surprise and wants to be just like Akane and everyone else. With their help, he was able to learn quickly on how to act like a normal human. Galileo became an idol after Haruka invites him to join Iris Dynasty. Appearance Galileo has a feminine appearance, with very long lavender hair worn in wavy pigtails with pointed bangs and forelocks framing his face. His eyes are dark purple. Personality Galileo is a sweet and innocent boy who is full of curiosity and tends to ask questions about almost everything. However, he is a fast learner due to the fact that he is a robot. He is also good and kind person and is quick to help others in need. Hobbies and Skills Galileo likes to cross dress from time to time but he rarely does it after hanging out with his fellow male idols. Still, he is often mistaken for a girl. He likes helping Akane in her workshop or just give her company. Etymology Galileo Galilei: The spaceship is named after the Italian scientist and scholar who made pioneering observations that laid the foundation for modern physics and astronomy. He follows the naming pattern for Prism Force's inventions, being named after a scientist or someone related in the field of astronomy. Relationships Akane Urawa Akane was the one who invented Galileo. They started off as friends but after some time, Galileo began to have feelings for Akane, with her being the only oblivious to this fact. Statistics Lives *Galileo's Debut Live Coords *Twilight Sports Coord *Bright Heart Cyalume Coord *Super Cyalume Iris Dynasty Coord Making Dramas *Making Love! Make Some Peace! Quotes *''It's fusion time. Galileo Galilee ready for take off!'' **Call and reponse. Trivia *Galileo shares his voice actress, Tomita Miyu, with Nijino Yume (Aikatsu Stars!) and his spaceship voice actor, Ozaki Yuuki, is the singer of the band Galileo Galilei. *Galileo shares the same birthday as Lon'qu from Fire Emblem Awakening. *Galileo represents the Colossus of Rhodes as a member of Iris Dynasty. *Galileo, like Ann, kept his hair long because it acts as a charger. Gallery Official Art= Galileo_Cyalume_Coord.png Galileo Casual.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Idol Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Non-human Category:Item Category:Male Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Members of Iris Dynasty